The Text
by pkfan88
Summary: Eran una de esas mañanas que empiezan normal pero pronto se convierten en un dia que pude cambiar la vida y que nadie puede estar preparado para ello. Misty culpa de todo eso a Ash. Bueno a Ash y a su celular. Pokeshipping.


_Disclaimer: Hahaha! Ni si quiera me pertenece la inspiración para este fic, se lo dejo a los personajes!_

_Nota del autor: Comencé escribiendo un Song-fic de la canción de Taylor Swift "Love Story" (Historia de Amor) – que es totalmente pokéshipping, por cierto – pero cuando escuche la canción esta historia surgió en mi cabeza y funciono mucho mejor que la idea original. Aquí vamos!_

_Edades: Ash-22 / Misty-24_

_Dedicado: Esta es por Milotic, que ha escrito maravillosas criticas en cada uno de mi fanfics de Pokemon. Gracias._

**XXX**

**The Text**

**XXX**

Eran una de esas mañanas que inician normal – el sol, su alarma sonó, el pan se quemo y estaba como siempre, sin jamón – pero pronto cambiaria su forma de vida con un día cambiante que nadie realmente podría estar preparado para ello. Misty, en su opinión, a sufrido mas que en otros días; el ejemplo ella siempre se aferraba a esa mañana de hace mucho tiempo cuando pesco a un entrenador sin nombre fuera del Río. Extrañamente, muchos de sus días fueron enfocados en ese particular joven de melena obscura. Dicho esto, el día de hoy, como era de esperar, no fue una excepción.

Sin embargo, en lugar de una caña de pesca, esta particular mañana empezó con un mensaje de texto.

Su teléfono sonó con su tono – _Dewgong-gong-gong! – _apunto estuvo de ahogarse con el ultimo bocado del pan en la cocina familiar. Siendo líder de gimnasio, no era inusual recibir llamadas en un día de descanso en la mañana; ella pensó quien fuera al menos esperaría a que el sol saliera por completo. Con esa idea, de brazos cruzados mirando migajas de pan es un pijama de Staryu, Misty abrió su celular, viendo el mensaje –

E inmediatamente se le cayó el teléfono al frío piso.

De hecho, la joven entrenadora respirbaa con dificultad estando en su asiento de madera, sus delgados dedos apretaban su regazo, y sus enormes ojos azules tenían una mirada fijada a distancia. Si no fuera por el sabor de pan quemado en su boca, hubiera asumido que estaba soñando. Aunque talvez, a pesar de todo, ella estaba soñado de todas manera, el correo… el remitente. La carta y la firma.

No podía ser. Ella tuvo que equivocarse al leer.

Con una ráfaga de energía repentina, Misty casi cae del asiento; buscando en el piso el pequeño celular. Tomo unos cuantos intentos, pero finalmente se controlo y tomo el teléfono...aunque a este punto su estómago estaba en su asiento, en lugar de su trasero y su sueños bloquados estaban peor que nunca… Con ligeros escalofrios por el shock, Misty presiono los botones apropiados, para ver el anterior mensaje en la pantalla.

**Misty – **eso leyó, en una engañosa y no amenazadora letra Arial – **No se realmente que decir… excepto que lo siento, es creo. No, nada de "eso creo" Lo siento – Se que lo siento. Es solo… creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir. Me di cuenta tarde pero… bueno, me conoces. Mejor que nadie. Por favor contéstame; No puedo más con esto. – Ash.**

Lo leyó una, dos, tres veces, y después de cada lectura su corazón se hinchaba y se llenaba de coraje simultáneamente. Alrededor del delgado e inocente celular, la mano de Misty lo apretaba, notando los nudillos pálidos convirtiéndose en un blanco hueso… Sus muelas se conectaron, haciendo que su mandíbula se apretara y su frente se arrugara.

Y a pesar de todo, de haberse jurado a ella misma, escribió la respuesta:

_¿Lo sientes? ¿De que exactamente? ¿Por no tomarte la molestia de llamar o escribir o visitarme por un año? ¿O esa otra cosa? Tonto. __Piérdete Ash. Tomaste una clara decisión._

La joven chica apretó el botón de "enviar" con una feroz decisión que estuvo a punto de romper las teclas; cerró el teléfono de golpe que hizo que la carcasa se rompiera. Y aun así a Misty no le importaba. Ya se sentía enferma… Levantándose de su silla, se inclino hacia la mesa y bajo la cabeza en sus brazos, esperando que no fuera a vomitar. _Eso_ había arruinado todo su buen humor. Pero… si nada pasa… al menos esto se acab…

_Dewgong-gong-gong!_

Su espalda involuntariamente se enderezo. No era posible… No era tan estupido.

Bueno, de acuerdo, talvez lo era. Pero ella ciertamente no era tan suficientemente estupida para leer cualquier tonto mensaje que ese estupido había dejado para ella esta vez. Ella es más fuerte que eso. Ella lo había superado. Ahora es una diferente persona.

… o eso se decía ella cuando sus manos (involuntariamente) abrieron el teléfono mostrando la pantalla una vez mas, escaneando el nuevo mensaje con los ojos encendidos y desenfocados mas que el mensaje anterior.

**Por todas ellas, supongo. Y no solo eso – Lo siento por todos. Todo aquello que ****hice que te lastimara. Y si eso incluye… esa otra cosa… entonces también lo siento.**

Por un momento, Misty pensó que su pecho podría reventar; sus dedos volaron antes de que ella pudiera detenerlos: _¿Cómo no puede incluir "esa otra cosa" tu – _ahí ella escribió una palabra que hacia odiar aun mas cualquier rastro de eso, pero ella la dejo de todas formas en el mensaje, como podría pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la adecuadaza para describir al bastardo – _tu te fuiste. Ni siquiera dijiste adiós! Tu solo te fuiste! ¿Como podrías no sentirlo por "esa otra cosa"?_

Apretó "enviar" otra vez, respirando fuerte y cerca de llorar. ¿Por qué esta ella haciendo esto? ¿Por qué esta contestando a sus estupidos mensajes? (Un hecho es su reacción automática por cada insulto estaba peleando por eso – el claramente esta explotando su conocimiento de su psicológica enviando esos mensajes) He no se merecía ser escuchado - aun cuando podría gritarle. Y esto no hacia más que destruir el mínimo progreso que había hecho curando su ego herido y su corazón roto.

"Debo ser una masoquista" Misty murmuro, usando su mano através del bloqueo y resoplar mientras – de nuevo – su teléfono sonaba.

Ni si quiere se preocupo pretendiendo, esta vez no lo iba a leer. Maldito – Maldito y maldita la manera que el… la controla sin siquiera intentarlo.

**No lo siento por "esa otra cosa" **Ash escribió, y esas palabras hicieron hervir la sangre de Misty. Era solo una tremenda fuerza de voluntad – y la memoria de lo mucho que su celular le costo – para evitar que la joven chica lo tirara al otro lado del cuarto. Y tomo una igual fuerza de voluntad para seguir leyendo, si ella se iba a someter a esta tortura, debería ver la manera que acabara. **Si te lastimo, lo siento por eso. Y lo siento por lo que hice después. Pero no lo siento por lo que paso.**

Sus ojos color océano se estrecharon, volviéndose un peligroso corte de azul. _Mentiroso_

La respuesta de el fue prácticamente instantánea. Ella se pregunto si el sabia lo que ella iba a decir.

**No estoy Mintiendo**

_Si, si lo estas. _Misty contesto, su cabeza paso a sus dobladas rodillas hacia delante enfocándose al abusado teléfono en su manos. _Siempre me mientes._

La respuesta fue solo igual rápida. Si, la joven líder de gimnasio comprendió, que el debe saber lo que ella tiene que decir y que escribe mas rápido antes de que tuviera chance de responder. Dos veces maldito – después de todo este tiempo, el la seguía conociendo mejor que ella misma.

**Misty, tu eras la ****única persona en el mundo que a la que nunca le he mentido.**

Su audacia era exasperante – su corazón latía con frustración y un fervor por dentro haciéndole doler su pecho. Pero aun con esa intensidad de esa sensación creciendo, se sentía lento… burbujeando y dejando un extraño vacío hueco. Con sus dedos tiesos, ella escribió:

_Eso es una mentira_

**Dime una mentira que te haya dicho.**

¿Va a hacer que ella lo diga? La respuesta es tan evidente – a menos que significara aun menos de lo que ella pensó y que el olvido que las palabras que dijo después de todo.

Riéndose bajo y fríamente, odiándose por cada acción tomada en su confesión, Misty le respondió:

_Tú__ me dijiste que me amabas._

Por primera vez, hubo una corta pausa antes del irritante tono de nuevo mensaje. En alguna esquina distante de su mente, ella se preguntaba si era por sorpresa o por lo embarazoso… talvez el no contaba con que ella lo recordaría. Talvez el esta tartamudeando indignado en algún lugar muy lejano, murmurando cosas como las que nunca ha dicho.

**Yo te amo.**

Misty parpadeo. Esta no era la negación que había anticipado.

Pero aun así no era la verdad.

_Mentiroso, _lo acuso por segunda vez, maldiciendo su corazón por haber saltado en la afirmación. ¿Nunca aprenderá? _Si me amaras, no me hubieras usado, bastardo._

Su respuesta llego con rapidez de los previos mensajes; claramente Ash de nuevo sabia que esperar de la conversación. Dios, como lo odiaba

**Yo no te use**, el tonto afirmo, su respuesta corta y rápida y tan irritante que Misty tenia que volver ahogar un grito.

_¿En serio? _Apretó las teclas, deseando con toda su mente que fuera posible enviar miradas feroces através de las líneas de teléfono, así como las palabras. _¿No me usaste? Claramente se siente de esa forma cuando despiertas sola la siguiente mañana!!!_

Ella apenas apretó "enviar" cuando la respuesta de el apareció, mas insistente esta vez. Al menos, tanto como fuera posible lo insistente en un mensaje .

**Yo no te use.**

_Entonces…¿Por qué __diablos te fuiste? _Misty lo reto, tan absorta en su escritura que se olvido que estaba sentada en el piso de la cocina, vestida en una gastada playera y pantalones de dormir. Ella esta subconscientemente en otra parte – de nuevo en el cuarto del hotel de Ciudad Celeste, un año atrás y con el llanto en sus ojos. _¿Por qué no llamaste? ¿Escribir? ¿Por qué solo te fuiste dejándome sola?_

**Tenia que pensar**

En su mente, ella golpeaba a joven hombre con un bat de baseball. Ella deseo hacer lo mismo en la realidad, pero obligada a contenerse envío una respuesta igual de contundente:

_¿Por todo un maldito año?_

**Estaba asustado.**

Como si eso fuera excusa alguna. Olviden el bat de baseball, si ella lo viera de nuevo Misty exprimiría su cuello con su propias manos.

_¿Cómo demonios crees que sentí?_

Prudentemente, Ash eligió no ir por ahí. En lugar, después de una pausa indecisa, el regreso a ella un simple mensaje propio:

**Estaba equivocado.**

Maldición, claro que estaba. Pero decirle que, una vez que haya admitido ella no le iba a dar la reivindicación ansiosa… y con este caso, no estaba segura que mas había que decir.

Un minuto pasó. No tonos, no mensajes.

Si, parecía que había llegado el inevitable callejón sin salida. Y ninguno de ellos ha sido muy buenos rompiendo tales barreras. Esto era, con toda probabilidad, el fin.

Otro minuto.

No cabe duda. Este era el fin.

En el silencio, Misty respiro un pesado suspiro, cerraba su celular y lentamente cerraba sus ojos; mientras lo hizo sintió lo endurecida por dentro aflojarse, sus emociones tensas convertirse de alguna forma ligeras. Era un momento de catarsis. A pesar de todo, sintió una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. Era el tiempo para dejar las cosas ir…

"Adiós A-"

Pero la sombría despedida fue interrumpida por un animado: _Dewgong-gong-gong!_

Su Ojo sufrió un tic. Como con el estilo de Ash, arruinando un momento de belleza solo por existir.

Con un hábil sacudido de su muñeca, el celular de nuevo estaba abierto. Descansando su barbilla en su rodillas con una exhalación de resignación. Ella gustosamente se volvió a someter al retorcido juego de etiqueta y toda el alma-desgarrada, la irritación del pinchazo en estomago regresaron con ello.

Ella realmente era una masoquista.

**Estaba equivocado, Misty**, la pequeña pantalla blanca proclamaba una suplica, y Misty tenia que pretender que no podía escuchar su suplicante voz mientras leía. **Dios, si pudiera hacerlo una cosa otra vez, Te juro que yo… no lo se, pero definitivamente me hubiera quedado. Pero aun tú tienes que admitir que bizarra fue esa noche. Nosotros apenas admitimos nuestros sentimientos y fue tan repentino… todo solo que se nos fue de las manos. No supe controlarme y después yo solo… estaba seguro que me odiabas. Tenia que salir de ahí.**

Conocía ese sentimiento. Pero eso no hacia las cosas mejorar, o mantener el dolor de los recuerdos lejos. Con un seco resoplo, la ahora inexpresiva entrenadora tecleo en su teléfono: _¿No se te ocurrió que talvez te odiaría más por abandonarme y despertar sola en ese extraño cuarto sin una nota o razón o explicación o contacto alguno durante 365 días?_

Hubo un tiempo que sugirió no, ha el no se le había ocurrido. Pero si ese es el caso, no era motivo lo que se dio.

**Pensé**** que seria mejor así.**

Y las gente dice que las mentes de las chicas no tienen sentido.

_¿Cómo?_

**Si ****tú me odiabas, yo no podría hacerte eso otra vez. Podrías encontrar alguien mucho mejor que yo. Alguien digno de ti.**

Los labios de Misty se fruncieron, formando una delgada molestia. "Me rehúso a contestar eso, Ash Ketchum", susurro a su celular; ella no le permitirá rozar su propio desprecio. Si el pensó que podría ganarse su perdón através de temas y frases baratas.-

Pero para la sorpresa de la joven muchacha, el no espero a su aprobación o desaprobación con su directo odio. Por mucho, el primer mensaje fue rápido seguido por el segundo, como si el estuviera tratando de tener a todos de un aliento. Como si se hubiera dado cuenta que nada que ella pudiera decir pudiera hacer ese factor aun mas aparente. Como si de pronto entendiera que había hecho mal. Y si el esta haciendo esto, Misty sabia que Ash realmente, genuinamente, y completamente sentía todo lo que había puesto en las notas que le había enviado…

Y eso la asusto más que las palabras pudieran expresar.

Conmocionada, leyó el nuevo mensaje:

**Pero no puedo ****más con esto, Misty. No puede ser bueno. No puedo estar sin hablarte, sin estar contigo, sin verte. Sin ti, todos los días son un infierno… Apenas puedo comer o pensar o caminar o entrenar. Todo lo que puedo pensar es en ti. Lo juro, me estoy volviendo loco – este ultimo año ha sido… ni siquiera lo puedo describir. Pero nada mas, esto me da la perspectiva. Ahora se lo que tengo que hacer.**

Sus dedos estaban temblando de nuevo, justo como cuando esta bizarra conversación comenzó. Esta vez, sin embargo, sabía porque: las lágrimas se derramaron hacia sus mejillas haciendo sus sentimientos completamente obvios, incluso para las personas emocionalmente densas como ella. A pesar de todo, con un ruidoso llanto delicadamente tecleo:

_Nada que hagas __hará mejorar esto._

Una pausa; el parecía digerir esto. En su mente, ella podía verlo asintiendo con la cabeza en un cansado acuerdo antes de agregar:

**¿Al menos me dejaras intentar?**

_¿Cómo? _Ella escribió en respuesta, apenas manejando el contener un gruñido. _No importa cuantas veces me escribas "perdón". No voy a perdonarte._

**¿Y si ****me escuchas decírtelo?**

Frunció el ceño, en su mente aparecían arrugas de exasperación por su imprudencia. _¿Por teléfono? Olvídalo_

**¿Qué tal en persona?**

Por segunda vez en el día, Misty se congelo por la sorpresa – el asombro borro todo rastro de enojo de su bonita cara. Eso había sido inesperado… ¿Venia hacia la ciudad? Lo ultimo que ella escucho, fue que el había estado entrenando en las remotas regiones de –

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonar del timbre.

"Mier…"

Salto en shock, sacudió su ocupada cabeza en un intento de desplazar los estupidos pensamientos que obstruían su cerebro; pensó en su incredulidad, ella escucho su feliz tono de celular. Como los ojos más que abiertos y entendiblemente incrédulos, miro hacia abajo para encontrar un nuevo mensaje:

**Misty,** el último mensaje se leyó, **contesta la puerta.**

Su celular cayó al suelo en un grito apagado y ruido estrepitoso, tirandolo como si este de pronto la hubiera quemado. Pero contra la pálida lisura de la pintura, el último mensaje continuaba resplandeciendo en la pantalla

**Misty****, contesta la puerta.**

"No puede ser" Misty dijo una vez mas, el silbido en sus palabras en un inusual alto tono para un pesado silencio. Por todos los que hay ahora: un silencio, no teclas, no murmuro… Ella esperaba escuchar más que el persistente ring del timbre – o quizás ella estaba medio-esperando por su teléfono que suene por enésima vez, alertándola de la existencia de un nuevo impaciente mensaje.

Pero no. Solo había silencio.

La elección era suya, ahora.

Y se estaba engañándose a si misma, si ella pensaba incluso por un momento que no había ninguna "elección" que importara.

Cautelosamente, el zumbido de su oídos y su mente recopilando, Misty manejo tirarse ella misma, por su inestable pie, soportada sobre la mesa de madera. Sus ojos enfocaron al piso, tratado de guardar el equilibro y todavía la gentil instrucción brillaba desde la pequeña pantalla cuadrada.

**Misty, contesta la puerta**

Ella estaba en el vestíbulo del departamento antes de que se diera cuenta que se había movido. Eso esta bien – ella no quiera pensar en esto. Si ella pensaba, podría cambiar de idea. Y si ella lo hiciera… ¡No, no podría permitirse pensar! Con esta decisión estimulándola, Misty tomo la pequeña perilla plateada de la puerta, tiro de ella abriéndola.

Y no vio a nadie.

Hasta que miro hacia abajo.

Y ahí estaba. Por primera vez en un año, lo miraba fijamente sobre esa cara que la a perseguido en fantasías y en pesadillas desde la tierna edad de 12: el chico que la hacia reír y el hombre que la hacia llorar… parece que apenas ha cambiado. Su pálida piel natural ennegrecida por el sol, su sucia ropa raída; su greñudos mechones negros que son guardados por la nueva gorra de la liga Pokemon, y sus ojos cafés llenos de determinación arrodillado ahí, en frente de ella, apenas moviéndose: un desechado celular a su lado y un anillo en su mano derecha alzada.

Misty aspiro un silencioso respiro, pero sin decir nada – su rostro sin expresión y soso y el suyo estaba animado.

"Misty" Ash murmuro – Y dios, ella había olvidado cuan maravilloso era escucharlo decir su nombre; tenia que pelear para guardar las lagrimas y derramaran hacia su cara otra vez – "Misty, Te amo. Tengo una estupida manera de demostrarlo pero… pero se que es la forma que siempre voy a sentir. Por favor… ¿Te casarías conmigo?"

La joven mujer no dijo nada por todo un minuto. Ash continuaba mirándola fijamente, imperturbable, sin moverse una sola pulgada.

Eso la irrito; los dedos de Misty apretaban a la plateada perilla. Si tuviera sentido alguno, le azotaría la puerta en su arrogante cara… Sus ojos azules, fríos y duros se redujeron hacia su nariz y se fijaron en el desgastado entrenador.

"Abrí la puerta por una disculpa, no por una proposición" le dijo fríamente, las palabras apenas fueron un susurro, su semblante aun mas impasible.

Pero Ash! – Tres veces maldito – nunca fue engañado por sus farsas; sonrío gentilmente, con ojos calurosos, vivos con adoración y sinceridad. "Lo se", se silenciosamente acordó, todavía ofreciéndole el modesto anillo, "Pero pensé… de esta manera, puedo pasara cada día de mi vida disculpándome y compensándote"

Mierda. Esa era una buena respuesta… En la puerta, Misty se mordía su labio inferior, mirando hacia un lado, sacudiéndose el intento en vano de detener sus lágrimas. Inhalo una vez, manteniendo su voz baja determinada y seca "¿Cada día?" apretó su ojos, negándose a encontrarse con su mirada.

Aunque ella no lo mirara, solo asintió "Cada día".

"¿Y nunca mas te iras?"

"No sin ti"

Otra pausa. Ella parecía estar reflexionando sobre la idea; por unos insoportables tres segundos, un brillo tenue de verdadero temor parpadeo en los profundos ojos cafés de Ash. Pero antes que el terror pudiera llenar de raíz, Misty – aun evitando la mirada – asintió bruscamente y suspendió su mano.

"entonces bien".

Su cara se rompió en una brillante y hermosa sonrisa, que casi dolía ver.

Ella seguía rehusándose al contacto visual.

Y el deslizo su anillo en su dedo – y ella prosiguió a azotarle la puerta en la cara de su prometido – Misty no podía ayudarse pero se dio cuenta que era otro de esos detestables días que empezaron normalmente, pero después se convirtió en algo que cambiaria totalmente su vida y completamente difícil de digerir. Realmente no era justo; ella odia esos días…

Pero de nuevo, después decidió – después de bañarse y cambiarse y de mala gana dejar entrar a Ash – esos días, en retrospectiva, usualmente terminan siendo sus favoritos. Como esa mañana hace mucho tiempo pesco a un entrenador sin nombre fuera del río… Extrañamente, muchos de sus días fueron enfocados en ese particular joven de melena obscura.

Y este día claramente no fue la excepción.

* * *

¡HOLA! Les dejo esta historia, que me gusto y quise traducirla. Ademas que necesito practicar mi ingles-español y entonces decidi empezar a traducir historias que me gustan.  
Entonces puede haber errores de traduccion, pero espero que sean minimos.  
Asi que lo dejo claro. Esta historia no me pertence. Sino a Maiden of the Moon. (id: 374373) Que tiene muchisimas historias y muy buenas.

Si quieren dejar Reviews, yo podria hacerle llegar a Maiden of the Moon.

Espero que les guste y como soy Pokeshipper, pues si pongo mas traducciones seran AAML.

¡Hasta la otra!


End file.
